


Your Name?

by hopealop3



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Gen, Rider and Blazer are siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28119882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopealop3/pseuds/hopealop3
Summary: Rider and Blazer make an important turf-related decision in a local café.
Relationships: Rider & School Uniform | Blazer
Kudos: 4





	Your Name?

**Author's Note:**

> my headcanon here is that the names the manga characters have are pseudonyms and they have like actual real people names. mostly because I like cannot take anyone seriously knowing their name is like for real an article of clothing. 
> 
> anyways this drabble also follows the headcanon that you need a "turfing ID" to play ink sports and you need to apply for one then like do a test. like a license
> 
> also please note this piece is old. I wrote it in September of 2019 so please keep that in mind. i write better now its just a really nice tiny piece so I wanted to share

“What’s your name?” 

Rider was sitting at a cafe table with his sister. The cafe was so empty that the few patrons’ forks clattering on their dishes and the sound of someone typing away at their laptop sounded much louder than necessary. It made him feel like he had to be quiet, even though the two siblings weren’t doing anything suspicious, just signing up for turf IDs.

His sister smirked up at him. “Ma never said to tell my name to strangers,” she answered, folding her hands on the table. 

Rider set his pencil down. “I’m not a stranger, I’m _your brother_ ,” he pointed out, slightly annoyed. 

His sister gave him a small laugh. “No, you’re not. I have to call you Rider in public now, and my brother’s name _is not_ Rider.”

Rider sighed and gave her a small smile before going back to his usual neutral expression. “Y’know, whatever you tell me to put here, I’m gonna have to call you that too.” 

“Yeah, yeah, I know. Respect and stuff…”

The two lime inklings were silent for a few moments, one in thought and the other in anticipation. The café was the same, the paper form on the siblings’ table unchanged. The decision that was in the making would have no effect on anyone else in that café but would have tremendous effects in the future, sooner than the two would’ve ever imagined. 

“Blazer,” his sister answered confidently after a moment. “My name’s Blazer.”


End file.
